Drunken Night
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: What happens when memories of the past get too much for Jen? Who will break first?


**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I love you all!**

_It was 1 O'clock in the morning and there was broken woman, splayed on the floor of the director's office, her hair spread out like a halo, one hand wrapped around a glass of bourbon and the other clutching a photo of her and her one true love. The decanter of Bourbon was beside her, along with a few other photos of the couple. There were tears streaming down her face, her make-up had run and her heels had been abandoned and strewn across the floor with her suit jacket. The room was in darkness apart from the light emitting from the desk lamp sitting upon her desk. Her body played across the floor, her eyes closed, her heartbeat slow, and her breathing quiet._

_The door to her office opened, and she didn't move at all. It was the one and only; Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the only man she ever loved. _

_He rushed to her side, checking her pulse._

_It was fine. _

_He checked her breathing._

_It was fine._

_He was relieved, until he noticed the bourbon, he knew that decanter had been full when he left her office earlier, but now it was almost empty. He took the glass from her hand, and the bottle from beside her and put it on her desk. _

_He moved back to her, removing the photo from her grasp and smiled sadly at it, he missed them too, he still loved her, he had no idea she loved him too._

_Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled, and whispered to him, her words slurring, _**"I love you Jethro"**

_He smiled sadly wishing she wasn't drunk, _**"Your drunk Jen"**

_She giggled in her drunken haze, _**"I might be a wittle drunk, but I'm telling you the truth, .You"**

_He chuckled and picked her up in his arms, cradling her to him, _**"Let's get you into bed"**

_She smirked, _**"Oh really? That sounds good Jethro"**

_He rolled his eyes, _**"No, Jen, I mean to sleep, you need tor rest, if you still love me in the morning then I will still be here, okay? But I refuse to take advantage of you"**

_She smiled, _**"Ever the gentleman"**

_He picked her up, not bothering to find her shoes or turn off the lamp, she put her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his chest, and murmurs, _**"I love you Jethro" **_before she fell asleep listening to his heart beat, his scent comforting her and enveloping her, making her feel safe, secure and loved._

_He smiled to himself watching her sleep, as he carried her to his car, and carefully placed her into his car, and covering her small body with his suit jacket, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before driving back to her place. _

_He gently lifted her from the front seat before carrying her inside and up into her bedroom, where he carefully lay her on her bed, and changed her into some more comfortable cloths, kissed her lips softly and tucked her in before walking to the door._

_Jen awoke as he was leaving, and put her arm out, an act that made him want her more, as she pleaded with him, _**"Please don't leave me"**

_He nodded and moved to lie beside her, after changing his clothing to make him comfortable, leaving him in sweatpants and a t shirt, the items he had left at her place in the past._

_As he lay down, she curled up to his side, resting her head and hand on his chest, as she whispered again, _**"I love you"**

_He smiled, and whispered in reply, _**"I love you too" **_sighs _**"More than you'll ever know"**

**-NEXT MORNING-**

_Jen awoke with a hangover, and to find her head upon someone's chest, she could smell the bourbon and sawdust on him, she knew it was Jethro, but why was he in her bed? _

_She sat up quick, making her head spin, and she held her head in pain, as the man beside her sat up and wrapped his strong arms around her small form, and brushed a curl from her face, and kissed her head softly, making her smile, _**"You okay Jen?"**

_She smiled, and then looked around, _**"What happened last night?" **_She looked under the covers and saw them both dressed_

_He smirked, _**"Nothing happened, I found you on the floor of your office so I brought you home, then you asked me to stay so I did, I didn't take advantage of you Jen"**

_She nodded, _**"I didn't put you down for someone who would, Jethro"**

_He smiled, _**"That's Good. Do you remember what you told me last night?"**

_She looked at him with a blank expression_

_He sighed, _**"I'll get going, and do you want anything before I leave?"**

_She looked at him confused, _**"Why do you have to leave?"**

_He stood up starting to get changed back into yesterday's clothes, _**"Because, Jen, there's no reason for me to be here, if you can't even remember what you said to me, hell, you probably didn't even mean it. How could I have been so stupid to think you'd still love me?" **_He dressed quickly, wanting to get out of there, he felt awkward and hurt._

_She looked at him, shocked at his outburst, and spoke quietly, as her head hurt so much, _**"Jethro, of course I love you, I always have and always will. I couldn't stop loving you, even if I tried, and god knows I have tried. So don't you dare say that I don't love you. From the way your acting, I'd conclude that you love me too, so don't be silly, get back here and show me how much you love me"**

_He grinned and moved to her, crawling back into bed wearing only his boxers, and kissed her passionately, _**"I love you Jen"**

_She smiled happily, _**"I love you too Jethro"**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
